


Humiliation for One, Hold the Cuckolding

by kenjideath



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Penis Size, Roleplay, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/pseuds/kenjideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme. Roman fucks Dean's slutty boyfriend with his huge cock while Dean just sits there and watches like a loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humiliation for One, Hold the Cuckolding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html?thread=777751#cmt777751

This might be one of the dirtiest things he’s ever done, Dean thinks, gripping the base of his straining cock, trying not to fall over the edge. He’s hunched over in the hotel room’s standard uncomfortable armchair, the kind he’d slept in countless times when it was Seth or Roman’s turn to get the bed.

It was definitely Seth and Roman’s turn to get the bed now.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Seth sobbed. His face was a mess, all splotchy red and covered with sweat and snot and tears. “Oh, fuck me, fuck me – ”

Roman snarled and snapped his hips even harder, wringing a desperate wail from Seth’s throat. Seth was flopping around like a ragdoll, unable to resist the force of Roman’s thrusts. Dean could see that Roman’s knuckles were white where they gripped Seth’s hips, practically throwing Seth’s fat ass onto his cock.

“Oh _God_ ,” Seth sobbed. “Oh, _Roman_ ,” and Roman grabbed a fistful of Seth’s hair and yanked his head back.

“What did you just call me?” he growled. He didn’t let up his pace at all and Seth’s body writhed under his hands.

“Daddy!” Seth shouted. “Daddy, please – you’re so _big_ – ” and Roman pitched Seth forward and somehow started to pound him even _harder_ , while Seth scrabbled at the headboard, trying to avoid slamming his head into it.

Dean couldn’t hold back his own needy groans. He was fucking his fist in short, brutal strokes, gasping under the oppressive heat of his clothes. He longed to at least take off his jacket or kick off his pants, but he couldn’t bear to stop touching his cock for even a second. The skin on his dick felt rubbed raw from his frantic masturbation, but it was nowhere near as bad as Seth’s ass, red and stretched around that monster cock.

“So tight, baby,” Roman panted out. “’f you weren’t such a little whore, I’d think this was a virgin ass.” Roman slapped Seth hard on one ass cheek and watched it wobble, to punctuate his point. Both Seth and Dean groaned helplessly.

Roman put his hand on the back of Seth’s head and shoved him down, burying his face in a pillow. The position forced Seth’s ass to perk even higher, taking even more of Roman’s monster cock. Roman flicked some of his damp hair over his shoulder and turned his head to sneer at Dean.

“You couldn’t have stretched him out for me, uce?” he asked, his voice dripping his disdain. Dean tried to stop the whimpers that were leaking out of him, but it was no use. Roman just snorted. “How many times did you try to fill this slutty ass?” Roman asked. “How often did you hump away with that pathetic little prick, trying to scratch that deep itch the way a whore needs?”

Dean’s cheeks were flushed in shame. He wanted to close his eyes, to look away, to fire back some smart comment – but he had no defense. He could see that Roman was splitting Seth wider than he ever had, he could hear Seth screaming louder and higher than he’d ever heard – and Dean had always thought that Seth was just restrained in bed –

Seth _shrieked_ , a sound that Dean had never heard from him in _any_ context, and his back arched impossibly as he came and came and _came_ , his hands fisted in the sheets above his head, his dick jerking and spurting like Roman was fucking the come right out of him. Roman didn’t even care, just kept hammering away. Until Seth collapsed; then Roman tugged him back into a good position and just kept fucking.

The cheap armchair was squeaking as Dean bucked his hips like a wild man. He had both hands wrapped around his dick, straining to approximate the sweet, tight stranglehold that Roman was plowing. Seth was actually _crying_ now, eyes red and wet, the overstimulation paining him –

“Please, daddy,” Seth sobbed out, “please don’t stop, I’ve never had it so good before – ” and Dean’s vision grayed out as he came, shooting so hard he felt it splash on his cheek.

Roman pulled out of Seth without ceremony and left the bed, leaving Seth to collapse into a twitching heap without his support. Dean just blinked dumbly as Roman stalked over to him.

“What the fuck was that?” Roman demanded. He knotted a fist in Dean hair and pulled, forcing Dean to look him in the eye. “Your little prick can’t hold out? You just spill your little load in your hand like a teenager? No wonder your whore came to me.” Roman gripped the base of his erection with his free hand. It hadn’t gone down at all; it was furiously hard, and red, and Dean could see the veins throbbing under the skin. This was the cock that had fucked his favorite needy slut almost unconscious and it still wasn’t satisfied. Without thinking about it, Dean licked his lips, catching a few drops of his own come off his lip.

Roman jerked his head back again, banging him against the chair. “Don’t think I didn’t see that,” he snarled. “You like seeing a real man’s cock? Huh?” Roman released Dean’s hair and grabbed his tank top instead.

Then he ripped the flimsy material straight off his body.

“Then watch closely, boy,” Roman said. He stroked his cock one, twice, three times – and Dean saw his whole body tighten as Roman blasted his chest with pulse after pulse of thick, hot come.

For an endless moment, Dean panted, open-mouthed, watching Roman’s enormous cock slowly lose its rigidity right in front of his eyes. Then Seth, with obvious effort, managed to turn himself over on the bed. “Aaaaaand scene,” Seth said, his usually nasally voice hoarse.

Dean went totally limp in the chair. “Holy shit,” he said. His whole body still felt hot from humiliation and his brain couldn’t stop flipping through images of the night like the world’s filthiest flick book. Roman’s cock was still half-hard in front of him and Dean just wanted to sink to his knees and suck it. Roman usually had a problem with going ass to mouth, but Seth had given himself an enema earlier that day, so it was probably fine.

Cruelly, Roman decided to take away Dean’s awesome view by dropping to his knees in front of him. “Are you okay?” he asked. His eyes were wide with worry. “Was that too much? You know your dick is great, right?”

Dean groaned, but this time it wasn’t in pleasure. “How many times did I ask you for this?” he said. “It was fucking awesome.”

Roman didn’t look reassured. “Are you sure?” he asked. “Some of the stuff I said was pretty mean.”

It was a good thing Dean was too fucked out to roll his eyes. “I promise that if I start being ashamed of jerking it to the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life, you’ll be the first to know.”

That seemed to do the trick, and Roman started to look a bit abashed about his worry, and then Seth’s voice came from the bed. 

“Don’t mind me,” Seth whined. “I was just fucked into pieces and put away wet, but I’m fine. Nobody carry me to the bath or anything. I’ll just lie here in my whore juices.”

Dean sniggered. “That sounds like a you-problem, He-man,” Dean said. “Imma just rest my baby cock over here. Have fun!”

Roman looked long-suffering and irritated, but he did scoop Seth up in a bridal carry and take him to the bathroom. Dean closed his eyes and relaxed for a minute. He curled his bare toes in the hotel carpet and felt the jizz slowly drying on his chest, letting the soft sound of his lovers’ voices trickle over him. Sometimes, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

Then he levered himself up and dragged himself to the bathroom, ready to scrape some this jizz off his chest and stick it in Seth’s hair.


End file.
